In recent years, with the trend for high performance in electronic devices, various components mounted on mobile devices, such as smartphones, have been used at higher frequencies and bandwidths are increasing. Particularly, in the case of an antenna module for mm-Wave and 5G, it is necessary to significantly reduce mutual interference between the components in the antenna module, together with miniaturization. Accordingly, even in the semiconductor package mounted on the antenna module, it is necessary to have various electromagnetic wave shielding structures to realize excellent shielding characteristics against electromagnetic interference (EMI).